Who's Better?
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Fry needed some space so he left to get some alone time but what he didn't know he was going to get something just alone time but some alone time with Zapp. Requested by Vampygurl402


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Futurama it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N:** This oneshot that's requested by Vampygurl402. If you don't like yaoi than please leave this page immediately it's not for you! Also if you want to requests a fic don't me shy just pm me!

* * *

**Who's Better?**

Personal space that's what Fry needs! Being crowded with his friends in a spaceship were intoxicating! Seriously, he needed a break. So former the pizza delivery boy went to his room to relax. He tried to lay down, play video games, make jokes, and watch TV but in end he got born. Throughout entire drive home he found himself slowly getting bored and bored. He needed something entertaing to do. Something to keep his mind occupied. Just when the orange haired male drifted into his thoughts the door bust opened. Immediately, Fry turned around to see a tanned skinned man with blonde hair and was wearing a red manskirt - that's what Fry call it and red long sleeve shirt which looked like a jacket with buttons. Zapp, he was here! God, this guy made Fry's skin rose with goosebumps whenever he saw him.

"What do you want?" Fry asked, looking at blonde haired man.

"What got your panties tied in a knot?" Zapp leered, sweeping a hand through his blonde locks.

The twentieth century male growled, "Shut up!"

Zapp waited, a smile plastered on his face, a lustful smile. "Did Leela finally dump you for moi?" the blonde haired man teased.

Fry's hardened like cold brass. "Arghhh!" He yelled, angrily.

"Is someone getting angry? Aw that's just adorable!" The Democratic Order of Planets captain mocked.

Anger was boiling within the smaller male that he couldn't help but attack larger male but Zapp was two steps ahead since he took off before orange haired male couldn't even blink. Zapp was running out of room, through halls, giggling as he Fry chased after him trying to grasp blonde in his hands so he could choke the stuffing out of him.

Smacking himself on his ass Zapp taunted, "You can't catch me, you catch me ha ha ha ha!"

Just when Zapp slowed his pace down, he put his leg out near bathroom where Fry came running towards thinking he had the advantage but in the end he lost his footing as a result he tumbled down on the floor rolling into bathroom straight on his ass. The thirtieth century male bent over, one his hand pointing at Fry while his other slapping himself as he laugh his ass off. Fry face turned red as he clenched between teeth, he tried to lift himself up but in end he slipped back down onto floor, on his ass again. This caused Zapp to laugh even harder. Fry so caught up in his anger that he didn't even heard or realized that Democratic order of planets captain came up from him but hell that sharp slap on his ass hurt like shit!

"Fuck!" hissed orange headed male, rubbing his ass gingerly.

A dark smirk played across Zapp's lips as he walked towards the smaller male who's eyes were widening slightly when the blonde came closer. Fry took a step back and back until he hit the wall. Pretty quickly, the blonde trapped Fry against wall of bathroom pulling his wrists to pinned over his head, Zapp licked his lips hungrily.

"You think that hurts?" whispered the forty-year old, brushing his lips against Fry's ear. "This is only beginning, it will hurt like Hell but feel like Heaven in the end I guarantee it." His lips gently pressed on Fry's who abruptly pulled away but blonde pull orange haired chin towards him before forcing his tongue inside of Fry who whimper bigger male to stop which he ignored.

"You know, Fry," Zapp started, tracing his finger over orange haired male's lips. "I figured having sex with Leela was best but changed my mind maybe if I do you right here and now it would be ten times better than Leela ever was."

"Let go of me you bastard!" Fry cursed.

"Now, now," the blonde chided in mock humor. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Fuck you," the younger male's words spat out like venom. "Fuck you son of a bitch!"

Zapp chuckled as he threaded his fingers through Fry's locks before grabbing fistful of hair pulling it back roughly while he planted kisses along his neck staining younger male with hickeys. Pushing Fry down onto the tile floor, Zapp leaned his head down to suck on soft yet sweet skin as he nibble slightly on skin in teasing yet pleasing way which made orange haired man's skin crawled as he squirm. Fry mewled arching his hips, his hands trying to push the older man with his own strength off of him was pointless because Zapp was pulling down his pants where he reached inside to pull out his member. In his hand, he grip it firmly, smirking slightly when he heard Fry let out a moan against his neck.

Happy of how things were going, Zapp simply smile at himself in contempt as he released Fry's neck to see red bite marks that eventually would turn a dark purple. He smirked once again before unzipping his manskirt. "On your knees."

Hesitantly, Fry slid onto his knees clenching between teeth as he pulled down Zapp's pants, his eyes widened slightly when he saw blonde's glistening member all hard and firm. Fry felt his heart started beating rapidly. His throat went dry all of a sudden. What was cause of this? Let's just say Zapp jug in the truck made Fry speechless.

"Wow yours is so big." Eyes shimmering with admiration, Fry gently pulled Zapp into a kiss before wrapping his lips around the older man's member.

Closing his eyes, Zapp continued running his finger through Fry's orange hair. "God Fry... it feels so good." Biting down on his lower lip, he figured it would prevent him from making any unnecessary sounds. However Zapp tried to be quiet as much as he could but it was extremely difficult though when Fry to bite at tip of older man's member. Exploring every nook and cranny, tasting every inch of Zapp's member made Fry moaned in pleasure. He loved the feeling of it on his tongue, the taste of it in his mouth, it was simply wonderful. Fry lowered his head where he swallowed Zapp's member whole down his throat afterwards the orange haired man pulled the blonde haired man's member out of his mouth. To Fry's surprise, Zapp slammed his member inside of the younger male's entrance as he placed his hand on either side of Fry's hips before thrusting in and out frequently.

"I... I... I-It... I-It... t-to big," Fry panted. "I-I...I can feel it." Biting his bottom lip, clenching his fist to the ground. "D-D...D-Do s-something Z-Zapp!"

Pulling his hips back hard, Zapp slammed in Fry as hard as he could. He grunted, feeling his erection slap against Fry's. Leaning towards the younger male, Zapp began to whisper in orange haired man's ear. "Didn't I tell it would feel good? Is it better than Leela? I know it is just admit it already!"

Fry tossed his head back, his eyes half lidded, and hair flying around. Was this what it felt like to have sex with Zapp, it was so extreme. Lust shot through him as he cried out, "Oh God!" His eyes shut closed tightly as his orgasm was reaching it's peak. "Zapp, oh, Zapp, more!"

"What did you say I couldn't hear you?" Zapp pretended to not hear Fry as he thrust in hard so he could hear the younger male scream his name again.

Of course Fry tried to response but only responses were moans of pleasure instead. Snickering, Zapp slapped Fry's butt cheek making red mark of his hand appeared. "I didn't hear you, repeat yourself." the blonde repeated.

Crying out of sting of the slap, Fry found himself caught himself loss in pleasure as he felt Zapp dug deeper inside of him.

"Answer me," Zapp demanded, thrusting harder. "Tell me what you said!" He smacked his another butt cheek but this time twice as hard. Upon not hearing a response, the blonde slapped Fry on his butt a couple of times as well as thrusting harder in sync.

"You," sobbed Fry. "You, I want you inside of me! Zapp, more!"

Within minutes Fry and Zapp released their load inside one of another before collapsing on floor with each others cum spilled out on floor.


End file.
